inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 373
Siblings is the 373rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha attacks Mōryōmaru with Kongōsōha, but the demon escapes once again. *Kohaku reveals to Sango that his memories have returned. He also declines her request to join their group, not wanting to cause her to linger over more painful memories of him killing their father and the other slayers. *Inuyasha smells Naraku's miasma mixed with the scent of Kagura's blood, so the group (along with Kohaku), chases after the source of the scent. Synopsis * Inuyasha has just arrived, saving Kohaku from Mōryōmaru. Sango rushes to her brother's side and is relieved when she sees he's only unconscious and that his jewel shard is still intact, so he's still alive. Then Miroku, Kagome and Shippō arrive on the scene, but Inuyasha tells them to stay back, as he plans on confronting Mōryōmaru. The Hanyō points his sword at the large demon, or rather, at Naraku's heart. Mōryōmaru expresses his disappointment over the fact that Kagura told Inuyasha that The Infant is inside him, hoping she would have been smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Inuyasha says now that he knows what Mōryōmaru is, he won't let him get away. He then uses Kongōsōha, but the demon takes flight, about to escape. Inuyasha calls Mōryōmaru a coward, but the demon says he'll be back eventually to absorb the Tessaiga's demonic power. He then flies away into the horizon. *Shippō wonders why Mōryōmaru would run away and decide to steal Tessaiga's power later instead of simply taking the blade's demon power now. The fox-child points out that they know he's capable of doing so, like when he tried to steal the energy in Sesshōmaru's sword earlier. Miroku postulates that maybe Mōryōmaru isn't yet powerful enough to absorb the power of the diamond spears. Kagome says that the monk is probably right; that's why he needed Kohaku's shard to increase his own power. * Kohaku awakens in Sango's arms. His immediate reaction is to try and run away, but before he has the chance, Sango asks her brother if his memories have returned. He doesn't answer. She goes on say that it looked as though he was protecting her from Mōryōmaru when she was unconscious. After a moment of hesitation, Kohaku calls Sango "Sister...", which surprises the female demon-slayer. Kohaku then reveals that he remembers everything, even the day that he killed his father and the other slayers. He says that for that reason, he cannot travel with her right now. In his head, the young slayer recalls Mōryōmaru's words about how Sango will never be able to move on from her painful memories if Kohaku is around to remind her of them. Sango asks her younger brother what he plans to do. He responds "Naraku... still hasn't realized that I've regained my memory..." Sango then realizes that Kohaku plans to kill Naraku by himself, and she immediately objects to this idea. Before the two siblings can argue over it, Kagome asks Kohaku if he plans to abandon his sister already, since they've only just now reunited. She also tells him that Sango needs him, and that no one can take his place. *Inuyasha asks the two siblings if they can wrap up their heartfelt moment, because he smells a bad wind rising. He catches the faint smell of Naraku's miasma, as well as Kagura's blood. The group decides they have to go and help her. Miroku states that if Naraku learned of her intentions to betray him, then the incarnation is definitely in danger. Kohaku comes along with the group. *In a flowery meadow, Kagura sits by herself, staring at the ground with a desolate look on her face. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters